Survivor: Kenya
| previousseason = | nextseason = Gabon }} This will be the first season in Survivor's fanon series. Twists/Changes *'Back to Borneo:' This season will follow the same format as Borneo did. Castaways The Game The first season started with very excitement from the castaways as they were already divided into two tribes: Nakuru and Kisumu. Physically the two tribes were very even, but Nakuru was able to win the opening challenge. At Kisumu, Terrence White started the game quite fast bringing Alejandro Gonzales and Candice Stone into an alliance which he considered mature and smart, but at the same time an alliance he could control. Unfortunately for him Alejandro's big mouth around camp rubbed his tribemates in the wrong way, making him the first person to be voted off, since Penny Meyers was showing to be very caring for her tribe. At Nakuru, Brianna Brown was acting as the leader and had a strong bond with Gregory Thomason and a rivalry with the bikini model Jenna Summer since she was not a strong force in camp and was accused of flirting with Pete Houseman. Looking for revenge, Jenna was able to convince the whole tribe to vote off Gregory, as all of them were already tired of his and Brianna's bossiness. After the boot of 2 strong castaways the tribes were still equally divided, but Penny's total lack of ability made Kisumu lose the following immunity challenges. Penny and Jessica Muffin developed a strong grandmother-granddaughter bond during the first days and were deemed the weakest on the tribe. Olivia Rollins, Thomas "T.J." Junior and Chandler Berrington also created an alliance since they were all friends and promised to look out for each other and they were on the middle of the two other duos in their tribe. In the end, Penny was spared only because everyone loved her, but Jessica was sent home after the three friends sided with Terrence and Candice. Penny's stay on the tribe was also cut short and she was sent home after Kisumu lost another challenge as there was no other way to save her. After taking care of the weakest members of the tribe, Kisumu had a lead psychically and were able to win the following challenges and Brianna was sent home over at Nukuru as she was not able to regain her position within the tribe. At their third tribal council Andrew McCloud wanted to make a move at Kayleigh James who he considered to be a great social threat, but the plan came to her ears from Toby Kellner who was planning to control his tribe discretely and he convinced Kayleigh that she needed to get rid of Andrew and so they did. Andrew was blindsided and Alicia was clueless about the whole game as she voted for Jenna simply because she disliked her. When the merge come, the three friends developed a good bond with Kayleigh who wanted to help them as they told her they were willing to vote out Terrence for being a big player and since he was obviously going to flip at their alliance, but after Olivia won immunity, Toby made a move and blindsided Chandler with the help from Alicia's random vote and left Kayleigh on the outs of her tribe. At the second tribal of the merged tribe the eyes were at Jenna and Peter who were building a showmance since the first days and after Candice won immunity, she and Terrence were targeting Olivia since her and Terrence had kind of a rivalry, but Toby wanted T.J. gone for being good in challenges and someone everyone liked. Seeing the division up the alliance formed at the merge, Olivia saw an opportunity to make a move and convinced Kayleigh and Alicia to end with the showmance and also used the two of them to confuse the other group and in the end their move worked and Pete was voted out in a 4-2-2 vote. After Pete's elimination Jenna freaked out at camp and the main victim of her bullying was Alicia, who did not stand out for herself. Terrence and Olivia decided to make a "fake peace deal" in order to keep the Kisumu tribe strong. At Tribal Council Jenna was sent home unanimously since everyone was tired of her antics. At the Final 7 the Kisumu alliance was planning to stay together, but both Olivia and terrence had other plans for the end game, Kayleigh and Alicia were now close friends for being the outsiders of the Nukuru alliance and Toby was trying to sneakily make his way to the end. When he won the individual immunity he convinced the alliance to target Kayleigh since she was well liked and wa snot a mess like Alicia and it worked. The next Tribal Council was also an unanimous decision as the Kisumu alliance sent Toby home for being a bigger threat than Alicia who was just surviving day by day. At the Final 5, it was clear that the friendly rivalry between Terrence and Olivia had to come to an end sicne no one wanted to get rid of Alicia who were the perfect goat, but after the more friendly approach Alicia sided with T.J. and Olivia and Terrence was blindsided. At the final episode Candice won immunity once again and wanted to avenge Terrence and saved Alicia for tying the votes and after surprising everyone she was able to win the tiebreaker and T.J. was sent home for being a social threat and the one Alicia chose to target. At the Final Immunity Challenge Alicia surprised everyone again winning it and held the decision in her hands, sending Olivia home and rewarding Candice for saving herself. At FTC both women were criticized for not playing a very good strategical game, but Candice's good social and physical games won her the title of Sole Survivor by a vote of 6-1 after Alicia's terrible performance at FTC. Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Candice | | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | — | colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alicia | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Olivia | | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |T.J. | | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Terrence | | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="2" | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Toby | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kayleigh | — | | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jenna | — | | — | — | | | | | | colspan="5" | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Pete | — | | — | — | | | | | colspan="6" | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chandler | | — | | | — | — | | colspan="9" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Andrew | — | | — | — | | | colspan="10" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Brianna | — | | — | — | | colspan="11" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Penny | | — | | | colspan="12" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jessica | | — | | colspan="13" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Gregory | — | | colspan="14" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alejandro | | colspan="15" |} Author's Notes Category:Seasons